It's Not What It Seems
by lilmoosic011
Summary: Takes place in the middle of the first film. Derek does something that he just might regret for the rest of his life. But will Odette let him? A Rewrite of the previous version. T for now - possibly M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've decided to go a different way with this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Odette's heart raced as she flew high above the trees, trying to listen to her eccentric bird friend Puffin, who soared along beside her.

However she found herself distracted as he rambled on about their plan and how genius it was.

As far above the treetops as they were, the air was thinner and Odette was finding it rather hard to breathe. Relying less on beating her wings, she turned to soaring to try and keep up her momentum. Puffin barely noticed the swan's gentle rising and falling and continued to chatter beside her. 'Flying is a bit more exhausting than I thought.' Odette whispered to herself.

Peering into the clearings of the woods, something clicked.

"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters." She interjected into Puffin's rambling.

The smaller bird glanced down and threw his head back with a slight chuckle. "At ease, Odette," he quipped. "I can smell a human a mile away!"

In a blur, an arrow came spiraling out of the trees and grazed Puffin's freshly healed wing, startling him. Odette gasped, but before she could ask him if he was alright, she heard someone yelling from the woods.

"Where did that come from?" Puffin asked, frantically searching the trees below.

Odette barely heard Puffin as her ears strained to pick up any voices coming from the trees. Then, faintly, she heard Bromley's familiar voice in a panicked cry shout _"Derek!"_

If her heart wasn't already racing, it would have burst through her chest. "Derek…he's here!" she gasped, elated.

Without hesitation, Odette made the motion to dive headlong into the trees, however found herself held back and face to face by one stern-looking Puffin.

"You will not lose control," he said, steadying her face and staring her down. For the first time, Puffin noticed that Odette was looking a little abnormal; she was flush and her eyes were slightly glazed over. "You will follow the plan as outlined." He tried to remind her.

However, Odette was too far gone into her hopeful stupor as she tried to peer around her shouting friend, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved prince.

"Acknowledge!" he said, pulling her head back to him.

She pulled away again to peer around him frantically. She had to see Derek. To show him what had been done to her before she lost her chance.

Puffin reached back for her head and a bit louder this time, attempted to regain the swan's attention. "Acknowledge….!" But before he knew it, she had spun past him and dove down into the trees. "Odette!"

Odette went soaring down into the trees with nary a second thought. As puffin regained his composure, he immediately pursued the slightly delusional swan into the forest where she would put her life in danger.

"That prince of hers won't think her any different from an everyday, normal swan. She's going to get herself killed." He mumbled to himself, hot on Odette's trail. But before he knew it, she had disappeared from his sight, lost among the thick trees.

Derek was already beginning to lose his patience, an unusual thing to happen while he was hunting. But this time was different. He wasn't hunting ordinary game, he was hunting for the Great Animal; an animal that could change its shape in the blink of an eye.

Because of this, he had to be on constant alert, not for fear of losing prey, but becoming prey, a notion that was weighted very heavily on his mind as he travelled further into the forest. His instincts were screaming at him to go back and that there was danger within the forests, but his heart was urging him onward. "Keep going…for Odette." He kept telling himself as he dodged any sound or shadow near him.

Just as he came upon a wide trench, he spotted something; a shimmering light just up ahead. Instinctively, he ducked behind a large tree trunk, taking cover. A bright light in the forest could only mean one of two things; a fire or magic and both could mean certain doom.

He peered around the trunk to try and once again catch a glimpse of what emitted the strange light. It was then that he noticed a beautiful white swan flying frantically through the trees, the sunbeams reflecting off of the bird's gossamer wings.

"A swan?" Derek whispered. It was rare to see a swan on a hunting trip, especially in the thickest parts of the forest. As he studied the creature, he noticed the uncharacteristic way in which it flew. It flew with an almost manic speed and gait, uncharacteristic of a normally graceful animal. Almost as if it was running away from something… or toward something. Then it struck him.

"A swan…of course! It's not what it seems." What a perfect disguise for a shapeshifting monster of lore. No one would suspect an innocent little swan of practicing sorcery or harboring ill will.

Derek nocked his arrow and lightly drew back, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. "Just a little closer…" he whispered, drawing his bowstring taught. "Come on…come on!" he urged the bird quietly.

As the swan came within range, it locked eyes with him and lurched with urgency toward him. Taking no chances, he jumped from his hiding place and aimed directly for the bird's heart. "This one's for Odette!" he proclaimed as he released the arrow, sending it spiraling toward the bird's shocked and frozen form.

Puffin searched frantically through the trees for any sign of his lost companion. "Odette!"

No response. "I hope I'm not too late…" he whispered in despair. Just then, he caught sight of her, flying through a trench, the sunlight refracting off her wings. "Odette!" he shouted again, but she did not hear him.

That's when Puffin spotted him. It must have been him; Prince Derek was hiding behind a large tree in a position to strike. Puffin doubled his efforts and flew as fast as his small wings could carry him.

Derek lunged out from behind the tree and with a proclamation of revenge, arrow aimed straight for the Odette's heart. Odette stopped abruptly and hovered for a second in disbelief.

Puffin screamed. "Odette!" and leapt into action, diving straight into her side and knocking her out of the arrow's way…hoping he was in time as they plowed into the underbrush.

The sound that permeated the air of the forest was chilling.

As the arrowhead pierced the swan's right wing, it was barreled into by a flash of black and white, sending it falling out of the air into a large patch of bushes.

Derek stood dumbfounded for a few moments as several questions flooded his mind. _'How the hell did I miss? It was right in front of me.', 'What flew into the swan? It happened so fast…', 'Why did that swan's cry sound so incredibly…human?'_.

Shaking his confusion off and assuming he would soon feel repercussions for wounding the animal, Derek sprang into action and followed the path over the patch of bushes. Catching the predator while it was still tending its wound would be the most opportune situation for delivering the final blow.

Sensing no immediate signs of danger, Derek approached the bushes hesitantly. Reaching into his quiver, he pulled another arrow free and knocked it as he inched closer. Peering into the bushes, the first thing he noticed was a small black and white Puffin lying next to the wounded swan.

' _How unusual. Puffins aren't from anywhere around here…'_ Derek thought absently.

Derek, suspicious that the Puffin was some sort of changeling accomplice, took aim at the swan at an almost point-blank range. He hesitated when the swan opened its eyes and stared him down, not daring to move. He felt a tinge of unusual remorse when he thought he saw tears pooling in the violet eyes of the swan… those eyes that looked so much like…

He then took to note the uncharacteristic golden mark that the swan bore on its head…almost like "Odette…" Derek whispered to himself.

An explosion of fantastic light erupted from the bird's body. Derek stumbled backwards, having been stunned by the burst of energetic magic.

He blinked several times, trying to regain his sight. Panicked, he reached around for his bow that he had dropped, but could not find it. "Damn it!" he shouted in frustration at his lack of sight.

A rustling in the bushes where the swan had been caught his attention. As the dust settled, he found his sight returning to him. He heard a hiss of pain and quick, ragged breathing. Human breathing.

' _So it was a changeling.'_ Derek thought. ' _This could be my last chance. I'll never forgive myself for not bringing a sword as backup…'_

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and held it like a dagger in a last-resort attempt to finish off the creature. As he approached the bushes, his heart almost jumped from his chest. And then it sank.

"…Odette?"

Odette had never felt pain like this before. The arrow had pierced directly into her left wing right into the muscle. On top of being delirious from the lack of oxygen, she was now losing blood. ' _That was so stupid of me…'_ she thought. _'I should have been more careful. Of course he didn't know it was me. This is not good. There's no way I can fly away like this.'_ She thought as she squinted to examine the damage. She saw Puffin lying face-down next to her, unconscious. 'Puh...Puff…' she struggled to call to her friend as the pain was so intense. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to maintain consciousness. If she couldn't do that, then she was as good as dead.

As if he heard her thoughts, the helpless swan found herself cast in Prince Derek's shadow. She heard him knock another arrow. Odette dragged her eyes open, looked up at him and instantly felt a stab of sorrow. With another arrow aimed directly at her, Derek stared her down with intense scrutiny, sizing her up. She stared right back.

' _No…not like this. Not you, Derek.'_ She tried to will him telepathically to stand down, knowing that once he finished her off, she would transform back into a human, and that he would never forgive himself once he realized what he had done.

Her tears of pain replaced with tears of sorrow realizing that there was no way he could recognize her in this form. Then, she felt a glimmer of hope as he hesitated, his bowstring going slack. He whispered her name faintly.

It all went black from there.

"Odette!" Derek shouted her name as he threw the arrow to the side and gathered her broken body in his arms. "Oh, God, what have I done to you?" he whispered in anguish. Pulling back from her he noted that she was unconscious but breathing deeply. Realizing that he needed to act fast, He shifted her so that her entirety rested against his shoulder.

He needed to remove her sleeve to get better access to the wound. Ripping the fabric off he realized that the arrow had run her through and would have to be broken to be removed. Grabbing the arrow with both hands, he snapped it and removed any lose pieces, sure that they would not become caught in the wound and infect it. Slowly, he slipped the two halves out of each side, trying not to retch as he did so. Odette was mercifully still and immune to the pain while she lie unconscious.

Once the arrow had been removed, he tore a few scraps of fabric off of the skirt of her dress, wrapping some tightly around the wound to form a makeshift tourniquet and using the rest to sling the arm so it would not move while he transported her. He whistled for his horse, hoping that the stallion would hear him.

After a few moments, Derek realized that he must have left his horse behind quite a ways and would have to meet him halfway. Scooping his beloved princess's body into his arms, he made way back to the clearing where he and Bromley had left their steeds to graze.

As he made his way, he continued to call for both his horse and Bromley. Neither answered as he tried to find a path that was the least disruptive to his venture.

"Derek!" he heard his best friend shouting.

"Brom!" Derek shouted as a wave of relief crashed down on him. "Hurry I need your help! This way!" he shouted continuing on toward the clearing.

"Oh thank goodness I found you! I thought I was a goner! Are you hurt?" Brom shouted, following a parallel track through the trees that led toward their horses.

"No, I'll explain later." Derek retorted as they continued onward.

Derek reached the clearing before Bromley did and whistled for his horse, the steed dutifully trotting over to his master.

"Brom, where are you?" Derek shouted for his friend.

"Over here!" Bromley said, crashing through the trees, tripping over a root and falling face-first into the clearing. When he regained his composure, he froze at the sight his eyes beheld. "O-o-o… is that really her, Derek?" he stammered as he recognized his childhood companion covered in a disturbing amount of blood and looking to be in quite a dire state.

"Yes, it is." Derek asserted. "Now get over here and help me. We need to get her back to the castle immediately."

Bromley obliged, running over to his friend and assisting him in mounting his horse with Odette limply astride in front of him. "Are you sure it's not some sort of trick, Derek?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Derek snapped. "Don't you think I'd recognize my own fiancé when I saw her?" he immediately regretted it as Bromley flinched at his response. "Look, I'm sorry I shouted, but we have to get her back soon or she might…" he dared not finish the thought.

Bromley nodded, absolved of his suspicion, joining his friend as they raced back to Chamburg.

The friends were silent as they rode, careful to keep it at a speed that was fast but gentle so as to not injure Odette further. The closer they got, the more Derek realized that what he had said to Bromley was so wrong – he had in fact **not** recognized Odette when it might have mattered most, and now her life hung in the balance because of his mistake.

Derek acknowledged that he had gotten too caught up in his pursuit of the Great Animal that he had lost his sense of reasoning. His thoughts drifted to the swan. Why was Odette shapeshifted? He had never known her to practice any sort of magic or transfiguration – it was largely forbidden in both of their kingdoms. He reasoned that she must have been cursed or placed under some sort of enchantment. Then he remembered her composure as she flew toward him. Of course she would have pursued him, she was trying to get his attention. Perhaps even trying to lead him back to her captor.

When they reached the gates of the castle it was pitch black except for the light emitted from the windows. Derek immediately dismounted and called forth several of the guards to assist him in getting Odette to the infirmary. Bromley led the horses to the stable master and returned to Derek's side with great concern for him. He still had not explained what had happened to Odette and he was interested in finding out.

By the time they reached the infirmary, it was in a complete state of panic. The first guards to hear of Odette's return were sent to wake maids and healers and rush them to the infirmary, relaying as much information as they knew along the way. When they arrived, many of the handmaidens familiar to Odette sobbed at seeing the princess in such a state. The healers quickly began their work and barred all others from the room. Derek was finally able to take an ounce of comfort when he knew that his beloved was in a bed in the infirmary surrounded by dozens of professionals who would know best how to take care of her.

Derek then took it upon himself to wake Rogers and gave him as brief a rundown as he could. He instructed him to meet him in the infirmary in an hour and reluctantly told him to wake his mother and bring her as well. Derek then returned to the library, Bromley on his heels.

"What happened out there, Derek?" he asked, shutting the door behind him with a sound click.

It was then that Derek did something that Bromley had never seen him do – he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably as the anguishing reality of what had happened began to set in.

Bromley did not know how to handle this situation. He let Derek continue for a few minutes before he hesitantly knelt down next to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When his sobs calmed to whimpers, Bromley was able to clearly make out what he had been saying through his sobs. "I didn't know it was her…how could I have known?"

It was then that Bromley began to piece it all together. "You need to tell me what happened out there Derek. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Derek considered it for a second before giving a solitary nod, starting to regain his composure. Bromley gestured for him to have a seat by the fireplace while he poured Derek a glass of something strong to calm his nerves. Derek downed the first glass of welcoming liquid in one fell swoop, holding it up for another. Bromley obliged his friend, hoping that this would get him to spill what had happened. Bromley poured himself a glass, figuring it couldn't hurt his nerves with all that had transpired that night. He took a seat across from his friend who was clearly traumatized by the events in the woods. He did not push Derek for answers, instead letting him decide when he was ready to talk. After a while he spoke slowly, quietly.

"I thought it was the Great Animal," Derek said, absentmindedly swirling the liquid in the glass as he spoke. "The swan was coming so fast…I…I panicked."

Bromley was confused. "What swan, Derek?"

Derek lifted his eyes for the first time, red and swollen, to meet his friend's. "It was a beautiful thing… too beautiful to have been any ordinary swan. And that's when I thought everything clicked – the Great Animal could have been anything right?" he took another long swig out of the glass. "Odette was the swan." He said sadly, biting back tears. "And I…" Bromley stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I get it, Derek. You don't need to continue. How could Odette have been a swan? It just doesn't make any sense." Bromley pondered it over in his head – the whole situation was unorthodox.

"I think she was cursed…some sort of enchantment." Derek decided to throw out his earlier idea.

"Who would want to do that to her?" Bromley asked.

"The same one who killed King William." A voice from behind them spoke. Derek immediately recognized the voice of his mother, Queen Uberta. Derek looked up at his mother with great sadness as she approached. Uberta, sensing her son's anguish, rushed to him. "Oh, my poor boy. I heard everything." She brushed the hair from his eyes as she spoke. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." she enunciated each word to try and drive it into her son's head.

"And I think I might have some idea of who could be behind this whole thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that I let this one fall through the cracks, guys. It has been a very busy few months, but I am ready to get this story back on track. Thanks for sticking with me!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What do you mean, mother? William just…let him go?" Derek was dumbfounded as he listened to his mother tell himself and Bromley about the sorcerer known as Rothbart. It was past midnight and the three of them had spent the better part of the time discussing the possibility that this Rothbart might not only have something to do with Odette's enchantment, but with the attack on King William's entourage months before.

"I told William back then that it was foolish of him to think that Rothbart would have ever taken his banishment lightly. He likely began plotting his revenge the moment they removed his irons." Uberta explained. "But that was William. Forgiving to the very end. He had even forgiven your faux pas at the ball before they had left, Derek." She quipped.

Derek cringed at that. If it hadn't been for his stupidity, they might not have been in this situation in the first place. Sensing that she had hit a nerve, Uberta continued.

"Anyway, I believe that it is likely Rothbart who was behind William's murder and he had most-likely kidnapped Odette to try and fix up some sort of arrangement with her to where he could take over William's kingdom."

"How could he do that?" Bromley asked.

"Well, there are any number of ways that one can take over a kingdom. Any violent method of takeover is often met with resistance and no one will ever really accept the new ruler without continued acts of malevolence. More peaceful endeavors, such as marriage, might be met with some skepticism, but not nearly as much resistance."

"You think that he was trying to convince her to marry him?" Derek asked, his grip on his armchair tightening. The thought of anyone, let alone a murderous, raving sorcerer hell-bent on revenge, touching or coming near Odette with such intent sent a blinding white-hot rage through him.

Uberta nodded. "I believe that's exactly what he was doing. William had once told me that the last thing Rothbart had said was something along the lines of one day possessing everything he owned and loved. Essentially, by taking control of Williams kingdom legally by marrying his daughter, Rothbart would have exacted the perfect revenge – owning everything he owned and loved."

Derek stood abruptly, a look of angry resolve on his face. "Well he won't have her or William's kingdom." He gritted his teeth, pacing toward the window, looking out at the waning crescent of the moon, silently forming a plan. "I would sooner die than watch her wed some madman and have her kingdom destroyed before her very eyes. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves…so much more."

Uberta stared at her son with reverent awe. He had grown up so much in the past few months. His determination in finding Odette was remarkable, and had paid off. Now he was willing to lay down his life for her and her kingdom. "Derek, we need to figure out how to keep Odette safe here. I have no doubt that he will retaliate for her escape."

Derek turned back to face his mother. "You're right. From what you've told me, this man doesn't seem like he enjoys being trifled with. We should double security around the castle. No unauthorized persons entering the grounds until we can figure out what is going on."

"What about the ball tomorrow?" Bromley asked.

Derek and Uberta's eyes widened. "The ball!" they said in unison.

"Don't you think he'd try to make a move during the ball? Y'know…make a scene as he exacts his revenge?" Bromley continued, quivering slightly as he did.

"We're going to put so many people in danger just by being here…not to mention it would be the perfect way to sneak in under a disguise." Derek agreed with Bromley.

"Well…everyone attending does have to present an invitation, but that wouldn't stop him from murdering a guest en route, stealing theirs, and disguising himself." Uberta added.

"We can't take that kind of risk with Odette here. It would put too much danger on her and everyone around here." Derek shook his head. "We'll have to turn them away at the gate."

"Derek, we can't just turn away five hundred guests and not give them a suitable explanation."

Derek's jaw dropped. "How many? Five hundred?! What did you do, mother?"

Uberta hesitated, knowing that there was no way to justify that many guests at any old ball. "I…um. Well…" she fidgeted with the shawl around her neck. "I thought perhaps if I invited a few friends and their highly available daughters, nieces, etc. that you might perhaps be able to find yourself a bride…" Her words became faster and more erratic as she spoke.

Derek's head fell in his hands. "Seriously? Mother, how could you? You know how hard I was working to find Odette. I wouldn't just throw that away for someone I've never met." He was livid at his mother's lack of tact.

"I know, darling, and I'm so very sorry. I really thought she was gone. Until I heard you mention Odette being transformed into a swan, I never once thought that Rothbart could have been behind the attack on Odette and William. I've always assumed it was marauders or highwaymen!" she was getting hysterical.

"But they never found Odette in the wreckage, mom. Why would thieves bother to leave any witnesses alive? Didn't you think that it was strange that William's captain escaped and made it all the way back here to inform us of the attack? These were the things that no one ever considered when they chastised me for holding out hope that maybe the woman I loved was still out there." Derek's breathing steadied as he spoke. He was so tired of everyone doubting him.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I hope you can forgive me. I've been nothing but selfish these past few months and I didn't take how you felt into account." Uberta was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief.

Derek knelt before his weeping mother. "I know you had good intentions…and we can discuss it later. But right now, we need to figure out what we are going to do to protect an onslaught of guests no doubt expecting an extravagant party." Derek smiled lightly, knowing his mother had probably thrown every fiber of her being into planning this illustrious occasion.

"You're right, Derek. Everyone's safety is the most important concern." She dabbed her eyes and smiled at her ever-wizening son.

Just then, a knock came at the door to the library. "Enter." Uberta replied.

The door opened, revealing one of the guards to the infirmary. "Your majesties," he bowed. "The princess has come to. The physician is ecstatic to report that she is making an expedient recovery."

Derek stood at full attention. "May we see her?" he practically blurted.

The guard nodded. "I will inform the physician that you will be there shortly." With that, he bowed and excused himself, setting about to his task.

"Oh, thank heavens. She's such a strong girl." Uberta began dabbing at her eyes once again.

"Yes…she is…" _a very strong woman_ Derek thought. "Mother…do you think she knows that William is dead?"

Uberta was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure, my son. It would be best to broach the subject some other time, though. If she brings it up, then acknowledge. Otherwise, tell her later."

Derek nodded. Together, the three of them made their way to the infirmary.

Odette's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the room. She felt a faint din of pain somewhere on her person, but she could not pinpoint it as she was still very disoriented. Slowly, she tried to sit up in the bed she was lying in, only to find the small pain increasing as she put pressure on her arm. With a hiss, she fell a few inches back to the pillow and mattress.

"Careful, your majesty." A light female voice grew closer as a nurse rushed over. "Thank goodness, you're finally awake. Fetch the doctor!" she spoke to a fellow nurse.

Odette moaned groggily as she slowly came to. "Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"You're in the infirmary, miss. You've had a severe injury to your arm. The doctor has done his best to fix you up." The young nurse replied.

"Injury? Wha- how did I get here?" Odette panicked as she slowly became more aware. "Please, may I sit up?"

"Easy, your majesty. You've got a bad puncture wound in your arm. We don't want to re-open those stitches." The male voice of the doctor came closer. "You may sit up, but gently. Here." He assisted the nurse in propping the injured princess against a few extra pillows.

"How are you feeling? How is the pain?" The doctor asked, examining her eyes and face for signs of discomfort.

"The pain…it's very faint now. Could I have some water please?" Odette asked, calming down now that she could examine her surroundings. Her mouth was dry and in desperate need of quenching.

The nurse returned from the corner of the room with a full glass of water. Odette, not caring for propriety, downed half of it before thanking the nurse. "How did I get here?" she asked again.

"Prince Derek and his friend returned you here after their hunt. You were in a rather distressing state." The doctor explained, examining her pulse.

"Derek? He brought me here?" Odette was in shock.

"Yes, he did. Your arm was covered in blood and you were pale as the moon. Completely unconscious, too, which made sewing you up much easier. I was able to suture the wound shut on both sides and removed any foreign materials. The dressing has been changed and the bleeding seems to have stopped. Thankfully there is not much damage to any connective tissue so you should recover fully within a few months as long as you take it easy, princess." The doctor continued to check her vitals. "Well, you seem well off otherwise. Are you nauseous from the medication at all?" he asked.

Odette shook her head, not really hearing him but responding anyway.

"We should get you something to eat. You need to start replenishing the blood you've lost. You're still looking a bit paler than you should." He motioned for the nurse to fetch some nourishment for the princess. "It is good to see you back, princess." He said sincerely, bowing and leaving her to her thoughts.

Odette was reeling. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was flying through the forest as a swan looking for…something. For the first time, she looked down at her arm, finding the uppermost part bandaged neatly. She flexed her fingers, finding that it caused little pain. She was able to move her forearm up and down, which caused slightly more pain. She wondered how she got the injury right before the nurse returned with her tray. Without hesitation, Odette devoured all she could before it would disappear. It could have had the foods she hated most as a child on it and she still would have eaten it ravenously. She almost cried from how good the food tasted on her tongue. It sure beat the stale bread crumbs and wild berries that she had been sustained with over the past few months.

"Thank you." She said to the nurse as she took the now finished tray away. "This is Chamburg castle, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." The girl nodded.

"Do you think I could have visitors? I would like to see Prince Derek if he is available."

"I will inform the guard to retrieve him, your majesty." She bowed, heading for the door. A thought struck Odette.

"Miss? Do you perhaps know anything about how I was hurt?" she asked.

"It was an arrow that pierced your arm, your grace. The doctor said you were lucky as it could have done a lot worse." She said, before leaving the room to talk to the guard.

"An arrow?" Odette pondered. As realization dawned on her face, her heart sank. "Derek… he. Oh, no."

"She is indeed doing quite well," the doctor spoke to the royals as they stood outside the infirmary door. "however, I must advise you to be cautious as her injury was quite severe. It will take some time before she has full use of that arm again. You may see her."

None of them made a move to go forward. Uberta urged Derek's back, as she had done several times in the past.

"Mother!" he groaned.

"Derek, I think you should speak to her alone before we join you." Uberta spoke quietly.

"…Are you sure?"

"It will be fine, honey. Now go." she pushed him again. The doctor opened the door, allowing Derek to walk past him.

"Derek? Is that you?" Odette peered into the dim light. Her voice was weak, but music to his ears.

"Odette." He whispered simply, practically dashing to her side. Sitting beside her on the bed, he took her hand in his, staring into her bright, beautiful eyes, still barely believing that she was there.

"Hello, Derek." She smiled sweetly, melting him. Unable to stop himself, he took her face in his hands, swept his lips to hers and kissed her intensely, as if it were the last time he ever could. He savored the honeyed taste of her lips as they moved against his own. He wanted so badly to do nothing but kiss her like this until the end of time. Pulling apart breathlessly, Odette was the first to speak. "I've missed you so much, Derek."

"No one believed me, Odette…but I knew you were out there somewhere." He confessed.

Odette smiled at that. "I knew you'd find me. I felt you with me every day. You kept me strong."

Derek grew silent and withdrawn, looking down at the floor while continuing to hold her hand in his, stroking absentmindedly with his thumb. "Odette…I…"

"Derek, look at me." She spoke quietly. He turned back to face her. "You couldn't have known. There was no way you could have known that it was me. So, before you try and apologize for shooting at me, I want you to know that it isn't your fault. I won't accept your apology because it isn't yours to give. I'll recover…and besides that if Rothbart hadn't kidnapped me-" she trailed off.

"Rothbart the sorcerer." Derek said simply, confirming his mother's suspicion.

Odette nodded. "He is the one who attacked our entourage that night. He has great power. He can transform into some sort of giant bat-creature at will."

 _The Great Animal_ , Derek thought to himself, looking down. William's dying words had finally come to fruition. The sorcerer could change shape as well as transform others.

"He killed my father, didn't he?" Odette asked, pulling Derek from his thoughts.

Derek took a moment to look at her as she stared out the window, lost in contemplation.

"Yes."

She simply nodded. "I knew it. That bastard!" she clenched her fists, pounding the mattress beneath her.

"Easy, Odette." Derek tried to calm her down. "You're hurt bad enough."

"I never stopped believing that you would find me, but I never thought my father made it out of the attack alive…and then that son of a – how dare he ask me to marry him?!" Odette was livid. What kind of person could murder someone, kidnap their daughter, hold her captive for several weeks, and repeatedly ask her to marry him?

Derek was not far behind her. Uberta had been spot on. Rothbart was attempting to exact his revenge by taking control over William's kingdom and his daughter. "He won't have you, Odette. Not in a million years." His voice was steady with resolve.

"My father's death will not be in vain. I will sooner die than see that abomination of a sorcerer on my kingdom's throne." She replied with equal resolve.

"Marry me."

Odette was taken aback. "What?"

Derek reached into his pocket and retrieved her locket, holding it out to her. "Marry me, Odette. Tonight. I won't lose you again. Not to him, not to anyone. I love you."

Odette stared at the locket, taking it from him and feeling the familiar coolness of the metal against her hand. He had just admitted that he loved her. After all the years of fighting and arguments, it had come to this. Unable to face the rawness of his proclamation, she turned away, closing her eyes to hold back her tears. Derek waited with baited breath, praying that she would accept his sudden proposal. Moments later, she nodded, sure of her decision. "Yes."

 **A/N: Again, so sorry for the delay! Be advised, this story will be moved into the rated M section once the next chapter is posted, so please keep a follow on it!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
